


A little less conversation a little more action

by anonymousloveletter



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Louis reading Harry, M/M, Shame kink, enjoy i suppose, idek why, no smut yet, slight self indulgent couples conversation talk that everyone should have, spanking ish, the foot fetish that never was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousloveletter/pseuds/anonymousloveletter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little less conversation a little more action

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not finished with this, I'll see if anyone reads it and then add in a more detailed link negotiation and the, you know, follow through etc.
> 
> let me know if I should continue it x

"Hey, Lou," Harry says in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, Haz?" 

Louis lift his head off of Harry's chest slightly to make eye contact. Harry's right hand continues to stroke up and down Louis' thigh making him shiver slightly. Harry seems to notice this and smiles smugly to himself.

"Is there anything you wanna try?"

"What, like, food or?" Harry huffs a laugh, amused at Louis' confusion.

"Um, no, I mean like, you know..." He clears his throat, "sexually?" 

Louis' face says 'oh' before his voice does. 

Harry is blushing, he loves when Harry starts blushing.

"Well, I mean," Louis starts and shifts around slightly to face Harry more when, "oh my god, are you getting hard?" Louis asks incredulously and then proceeds to laugh in Harry's face when he just blushes more and nods slowly.

"I guess we know what you're into then Mr 'I'm hard because of biology Louis not because I have a shame kink'."

Harry rolls his eyes but continues to smile and Louis pokes at his dimple as it deepens around his finger tip. 

"Well?" Harry says and bites his lip.

"Well what?"

"Louuuuu," Harry whines and pouts with furrowed brows in mock distress.  
"Please don't make me say it again."

Because Louis is an arsehole he laughs at Harry again, but because he's also absolutely arse over tit for the lad he doesn't continue his teasing.

"Alright pal, alright,"  
He ducks his head and fades out his laughing for small bursts of giggles and breaths huffed through his nose.

Harry looks up at him then expectantly and Louis is suddenly shy. He never thought he'd have any problem talking about what he likes but suddenly with Harry's intense stare focused solely on him and waiting for him spill about his deepest sexual desires, he's sweating a little. 

"Okay well, uh," Aaaaaand Louis is clueless. Sure he's thought about things before, even shown that sometimes he likes to be manhandled but at the same time he prefers to ride Harry than to be underneath him but. It's just. He can't think of anything. 

"Lou?" Harry asks after what must've been an unreasonable amount of time to be sat in silence.

"You don't, I-I'm not trying to like, force you into telling me you know, you don't have to, obviously, I didn't mean to pressure you-" 

"No, no, Haz it's not that. It's not that I have something weird in mind and don't wanna tell, I don't have like a foot fetish or anything." Louis laughs and Harry's face falls. When he notices this Louis goes silent and his eyes widen.

"Wait. You don't- uh, you don't like, that, do you?"

"Like what?" Harry replies in a blank tone as he keeps his eyes averted from Louis'.

"You know the, um the thing- the, foot thing?" Louis has never felt more uncomfortable and regretful in his life and when the silence still carries, guilt floods him and he reaches his hand out and hovers it above Harry's thigh.

"Harry, I'm sorry I didn't mea-"  
And Harry starts laughing. A full on belly laugh that shakes Louis' body.

"You little shit!" The hand Louis had hovering above Harry's leg comes down sharply on his thigh and Harry gasps.

"Maybe that's what you're really into, love a good spanking don't you?" Louis jokes.

Harry laughs, if a little breathily and says, "so what if it is?"

Louis looks at him to check for any smirks or humour on his face and comes back empty. 

All he sees is his flushed cheeks and nervously bitten lip and something that looks dangerously close to lust in his eyes.

Oh. "Oh."

Louis isn't breathing. At least he doesn't think he is. The only reason he knows he's still alive is the suddenly erratic beating of his heart hammering against his ribcage.

"Um." Harry says nervously, suddenly very interested in his hands and no. No. He should not be worried, not at all about Louis judging him for something he likes or something he wants. The fact that Harry might actually believe for one second that Louis wouldn't do absolutely anything to make his boy happy creates an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Right. RIGHT! Yes sorry, uh I mean, yes of course that's more than fine, I'm sure we could like fit that in somewhere. Yeah."

"Really?" Harry looks genuinely surprised that Louis hasn't completely rejected the idea and that brings back the sinking guilt.

"Of course love, surely you know you've got me wrapped around your finger by now?"

A smile begins to spread across Harry's face but disappears as fast as it came and is replaced by a look of internal struggle.

"But Lou, this sex stuff," And he actually has the audacity to look shy when saying it, "it's not supposed to be one sided, I don't wanna do anything that you won't like."

And that's Harry for you. Always thinking of others before himself. Selfless and beautiful and oh so stupid.

"Are you joking? Because you must be either stupid or completely insane if you don't think that'd be something that I'd like. Even if it wasn't, the pure fact that you like it would be more than enough for me."

Harry looks at him with something akin to awe written across his face and the intensity of his gaze makes Louis feel stripped bare. Speaking of which.

"Say, Curly," Louis purely says in an effort to make him pull a pouty indignant face. He does.  
"Where did that question even come from in the first place? Our sex life not spicy enough for you?"

Harry mouths the word 'spicy' with an amused smirk on his face.

"You would need a gallon of milk to tame the spice of our relationship Tomlinson, I was just watching a- um a film-"

"Porn," Louis interjects.

"Shut up," he says it as rudely as Harry can but amusement still dances in his eyes.  
"Anyway, I was watching it and kind of realised there might be some stuff we could try and I also realised I'd never really asked you what you liked, just kind of went with it you know? So, yeah."

The awe that Harry had shown for Louis is now returned and Louis can't believe how thoughtful his boy is. None of the other guys had been so interested in what he liked of fantasised about. They'd just assume and do what they wanted until he spoke up and said he didn't like it. But Harry had gone out of his way to find out how to make it even better for him and Louis would be crazy not to find out the same about Harry.

"So we're gonna do this then. We're gonna talk about it. Everything we like and maybe things that we don't, maybe what we can try in the future and stuff?"

"Yes," Harry blurts.  
"I mean yeah. Yeah, if you want to?"

"Course I do Haz. Gotta know how to satisfy my man, can't have you leaving me for another woman I'll be heartbroken." Even though Louis is joking, no one has to know how close to the truth that statement is.

"Never."


End file.
